345: Elastico
Elastico, A.K.A. Experiment 345, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to distract and usually annoy enemies by performing amazing feats with his elastic body. His one true place is with the circus. He is found already activated and in his one true place: the circus. He was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers". Personality Elastico is a very playful experiment that treats just about anything like a game. Being a natural contortionist, he amuses himself by stretching his body into fun shapes or using his abilities to pull little stunts or play jokes on others. Despite this, he can be very jumpy in immediate danger or if someone is trying to catch him. The one thing he dislikes more than anything is being grabbed or restrained, with the exception of hugs. This is proven when Stitch grabbed Elastico and called him "cousin", though it did calm him down. He also loves both of his families (his circus family and his ohana with Lilo, Stitch and the other experiments) very much. Elastico is generally very friendly and affectionate toward almost everybody. He is also very terrified of Gantu, screaming every time he sees him and grabbing onto Stitch's head when Gantu approaches. This is quite reasonable due to the fact that Elastico has been grabbed, choked, kidnapped, pulled, squeezed, blasted, netted and shackled by Gantu. Despite this, he seems to have gotten over his fear by "Checkers". Elastico is a fun-loving experiment, but also a bit of a prankster. He enjoys pulling pranks and teasing his enemies, often irritating them. He is also very mischievous and curious, sometimes breaking the rules for his own fun. But needless to say, Elastico is good-natured, loves entertaining his friends, and hates to see people sad, fight or argue. He also loves making jokes and playing around with his comrades. Appearance Elastico is a green, furless, earless, clownish, roughly monkey-like creature with a small, stumpy tail, a large red round clown nose, white face and stomach, wide mouth, black eyes, neck frill, three huge tendrils on his head that resemble a jester's cap, and a purple spot on his stomach. He stands 2 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 43 lbs. Special Abilities Elastico can manipulatively stretch and bend any part of his body like taffy, flatten it until it is incredibly thin, reshape it to anything from a parachute to a rubber raft, and use this ability to perform amazing stunts and tricks. His minimum thickness is stated as 1 millimeter, which would limit him stretch distance to 30 meters; however, he can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). He has the ability to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. Elastico can roll into a ball, more of a bouncy ball than the form Stitch and most other experiments use. Elastico can inflate himself and float like a balloon as well. As part of stretching, Elastico displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by his skin. Combined with flexibility, this makes him immune to bullets. He can use his elasticity to throw objects with far more force than his slight stature would imply. He has also shown the ability to shapeshift with his elasticity. Elastico has shown to be skilled in playing the trombone. Weaknesses Stretching because of someone pulling on him causes him discomfort, and is jumpy around anything that he sees as a threat, but is otherwise indestructible. ''Stitch! Elastico made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel gave him the additional power to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., in order to turn Stitch into a harmless little puppy, thus making him easier to capture. However, Yuna was turned into a dog by mistake, and Stitch didn't realize it was actually her until he found her in a circus tent being tortured to do tricks for the circus. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m11s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m36s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m24s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m42s244.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m49s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m25s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m37s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m48s137.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m16s130.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m49s215.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m36s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m04s115.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m44s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m12s174.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m59s16.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m05s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h24m03s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m19s221.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m30s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m19s36.png|Elastico's butt and face swap places vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m34s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m50s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m03s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m35s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m25s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m52s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m03s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m11s214.png|"Cousin?!" vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m32s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m44s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h11m58s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h12m17s24.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m02s253.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m23s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m38s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m31s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m03s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m52s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m41s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m11s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m24s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m41s202.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m34s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m49s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m10s239.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m18s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m35s170.png|Elastico captured vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m40s36.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m49s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h19m02s244.png|Elastico escapes vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m19s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h26m29s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m39s238.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m45s96.png|Elastico reunited with his ringmaster vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m52s156.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h28m02s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m21s203.png|Elastico juggling bowling pins on a tightrope vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m30s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m35s185.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m03s76.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m47s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m25s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m33s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m53s194.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m27s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m11s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m45s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m53s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m06s237.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m13s29.png|Elastico riding a unicycle vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m44s198.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m23s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m56s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m26s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m48s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m01s113.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m08s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m28s107.png|Elastico being lassoed vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m43s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h36m29s233.png|Elastico grabs onto Stitch's head after seeing Gantu vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m19s59.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m40s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m22s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m43s103.png|Stitch hugging Elastico and his ringmaster goodbye vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h43m30s72.png ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-21.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-39.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-51.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-30.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-48.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg screenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-00.jpg screenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-45.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h24m29s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m56s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h13m16s128.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m02s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m35s166.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h04m38s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m33s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m11s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h27m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h39m33s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h11m16s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h45m46s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h12m59s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m25s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h46m21s53.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h09m28s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Elastico.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg 345anime.png|Elastico in Stitch! anime panes59.jpg Trivia *Elastico is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Yaarp, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Yaarp, Spike, Frenchfry, and Snooty. *Elastico's name, primary function, and one true place are revealed, but his number was never revealed in his episode. *Despite being very flexible, Elastico couldn't seem to escape the net he was captured in. *Elastico's pod color is green. *Elastico is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 345 Primary function: Distraction of hostile forces". *Elastico's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males